


Ground Zero

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Grounding techniques, M/M, Spider senses, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Nothing is more grounding than the smell of the person you love.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Ground Zero

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: your shirt was in the laundry pile and I couldn't help but steal it

Harley was so glad he was sitting down, because he would have fallen over had he been standing. He knew Peter was smaller than him, but this was… honestly shocking.

“Darlin’, you look like you’re drowning in fabric. There a reason you’re wearin my sweater, or is it just because?”

To his credit, Peter blushed. “I-uh,” he cleared his throat. “You left this at my house. It smells like you.”

“You look cute in my clothes, doll. I think I like that sweater better on you.”

If it was possible, he blushed even harder. “You must have thrown it in my laundry bin. Made me realize you ground me.”

Now it was Harley’s turn to blush. “I-”

“You smell like home, Harles. When my senses go haywire, everything about you brings me back to baseline. Your scent must have been a big part of that, because I put this on this morning, and everything felt right, ya know?”

Harley felt so loved, it was overwhelming. He let a small smile escape him. “Well, I can tell you for certain that seeing you wearing it feels right.” He rose from his seat, preparing to go to class.

“And for the record,” Harley said over his shoulder as he started walking away, “you ground me too, baby.”

(Harley totally forgot that sweater had his last name on the back. So, no, you can’t blame him for crashing into that pole having gone blind and stupid with possession. Peter was understandably concerned)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
